


Never the Same

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about the SGC bothered Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers/Timeline: Early season 1.   
> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: First line prompt provided by romansilence.

Samantha Carter was lying on her bed in her new apartment and staring at the ceiling. As excited as she'd been to be a part of the new Stargate Command, she'd had a bad feeling niggling at the back of her mind. It had taken her three days to figure out exactly what it was that'd been bothering her about the SGC... she was the only female officer in the command. There weren't more than half a dozen enlisted women either.

Sam had resigned herself to the fact that women were definitely a minority in the Air Force long before she was transferred to the SGC, but she'd never seen such a large disparity in a command before – not even when she was flying in the Gulf.

But all of that had changed that afternoon. General Hammond had called Sam into his office and asked her to acquaint the new Chief Medical Officer with the base. Sam said, "Yes, sir," before exiting and heading to the conference room where the doctor was waiting.

When Sam entered the conference room, Dr. Janet Fraiser turned and smiled at her, taking her breath away. Sam knew her life would never be the same.


End file.
